


Beautiful Trauma

by SlasherFiend



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bank Robbery, Domestic, Drinking, Homophobic Language, Hospitalization, Hurt No Comfort, Jewelry, Lewis Snart's A+ Parenting, M/M, Making Up, Minor Joe West, Minor Original Character(s), Murder, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Past Child Abuse, Robbery, Self-Doubt, minor Captain Singh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherFiend/pseuds/SlasherFiend
Summary: A series of events in time that follow the development of Len and Mick's relationship from bank robbing to rough patches and running into the Flash once or twice. They've been doing this a long time, you would think Len would be used to this by now. Except he's not ready for feelings.





	Beautiful Trauma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChibiAyane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiAyane/gifts).



> This is chibi's fault.  
> The title's from P!nk's song with the same name, which I do not own but all inspiration came from.  
> This is my first fic with any of these characters so I don't know what I'm doing because I've only seen like two episodes and only the clips with Len and Mick.  
> I REALLY don't know how to handle Len or Mick either.  
> And I don't own any of them, only the side characters like Tony and Susan (who runs a bar only)  
> Italics is Len's dream and flashback.  
> Mick sleeps naked, it's canon.

Len lay next to Mick in a safe house, staring at the cracked ceiling while Mick snored beside him and a breeze blew through the repaired window.

 

Repaired was a strong word though as it was just covered with a piece of plywood. They couldn’t even use the window. The plywood smacked against the frame and the sink in the bathroom across the hall dripped.

 

Thirty years of this and while the places never really changed there was one constant...

 

Mick grumbled in his sleep and kicked Len.

 

Len scowled and shoved Mick.

 

That only made him kick harder.

 

“Damn it,” Len hissed. He got up, the mattress squeaked, and the floor was cold, shooting up through Len’s bare feet. He walked around the bed and pushed Mick over to where he had been sleeping.

 

Mick rolled onto his back and Len slid under the sheet to sink into the warm spot Mick left.

 

Len closed his eyes and then Mick’s snoring stopped. Finally, sleep.

 

Len sighed and after a moment he felt Mick’s hand on his hip. Len’s eyes opened, and he felt Mick chuckle, pressed up against his back.

 

“If you wanted me to be the big spoon you only had to say so.”

 

Len half turned, and Mick pulled him closer.

 

“Go to sleep Len.”

 

Len huffed and settled into the bed, closing his eyes.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

> **We were on fire**   
>  **I slashed your tires**

 

_Leo knew he had to get out of here fast, the building behind him was burning down and the guy that had started it while laughing was still around._

 

_Leo spotted a car down a block with a masked guy in the driver’s seat, staring at the flames in shock. Had to be the arsonist’s getaway driver._

 

_Leo ran to the silver car, barely noting that it was the same color as duct tape and pulled out a knife, flipping it open. He crouched down, sirens were wailing in the distance._

 

_Leo stabbed the knife into the front tire, yanked the knife out and proceeded to get the back tire before the driver noticed._

 

_“Hey!”_

 

_Leo put the knife away and ran down the street. His dad would be waiting for him. Leo would have to tell him that the job was a bust due to the whole place going up in flames._

 

_Leo panted as he made it a few blocks, the street lights cast a cold pathway for him down the street._

 

_Suddenly someone came up behind him and grabbed him, slamming him into the nearest alleyway wall._

 

_Leo reached for his knife, sure it was the driver of the getaway car._

 

_Leo stared into dark eyes and was covered in smoke and the bitter smell of gasoline. Leo punched the guy in the face._

 

_The guy stepped back, and Len shook his hand, that had hurt. It never went that way in the movies._

 

_The sirens got closer and Leo took off again._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Len woke when he felt Mick’s cock pressing against him.

 

Len opened his eyes and went to get up.

 

Mick pulled him back. “Can’t you let me have this?”

 

“No.” Len squirmed in Mick’s grip. “I have to pee.”

 

Mick sighed and let Len go, rolling over, rubbing a hand over his face.

 

Len padded across the hall to the bathroom.

 

Mick sighed and grabbed himself, jerking off to the feeling of Len’s body heat.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

Len made coffee from the stolen espresso machine, already having showered when Mick came downstairs to make eggs.

 

Len stood and watched the coffee drip down while Mick moved about, sometimes in his personal space.

 

Any time Mick looked like he was going to get closer, Len moved away.

 

Mick was starting one dance and Len was purposefully avoiding it with his own.

 

Mick sighed. “Do you want me to have blue balls?” He cracked an egg on their good pan.

 

“You already got off, I heard you.”

 

Mick was still naked. “You never complained about me being loud before.” Mick reached for his cup as Len went to pull the coffee pot away from the machine.

 

Len set the pot down as their hands brushed, Mick reached for his hand.

 

Len recoiled.

 

“I’m not going to hurt you Len, Jesus.” Mick snatched Len’s hand and Len yanked back, but then Mick pulled him close and kissed him. “You always got to make this difficult.” He pressed a leg in between Len’s thighs, nudging his cock.

 

Len gasped, but his eyes sparkled. “There’s nothing broken about this.” He pulled Mick back for a kiss.

 

Mick groaned, hands going to Len’s waist.

 

“Don’t burn the eggs.” Len slipped away when Mick turned back to the food.

 

Len sat down at their little wooden table and smirked as Mick turned to him with a scowl.

 

Len propped his feet up as he sank against the cushions in the chair and unplugged his tablet table from the wall.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

> **I made you chase me  
>  I wasn't that friendly  
> My love, my drug, we're fucked up**

 

_The next time Leo met the fire guy he had learned his name was Mick and they were in juvie together._

 

_Mick found out Leo had been the one to stop his escape and threw a punch, Leo dodged and pushed Mick into the wall._

 

_They had been separated before anything got too out of control and were sent to the infirmary with some cuts and blossoming bruises._

 

_Leo explained he had stopped Mick because his dad didn’t want to deal with crazy and it wasn’t like anything could have been saved from that job._

 

_Mick didn’t hold it against him, on exchange he would teach Leo how to fight, because Leo’s punch hadn’t hurt. It had made Mick laugh._

 

_After juvie, they went their separate ways, because Leo had a baby sister to look after, but they met up again in their twenties._

 

_Two different mob families warring for the same set of jewels. Leo had gotten the jewels and was about to leave when Mick and a group bust in the mansion, shooting up the place._

 

_Mick and Leo made eye contact, Mick’s eyes squinted, and Leo ran out the back. Mick followed, and Leo laughed as they jumped the fence separating the pool and the street._

 

_The pounding footsteps kept Leo running till his lungs felt like they were burning and suddenly a larger body slammed into his._

 

_Mick was panting hard, dark eyes blazing and he growled as he snatched the jewels from Leo._

 

_“Careful, you damage those and they’ll have your head.”_

 

_Mick put them in his pocket. “Thanks,” he grunted._

 

_Leo felt a smile threatening pull at his lips._

 

_Suddenly he moved forward and crashed his lips against Mick’s._

 

_Mick made a startled sound and backed up. “What’d you do that for?”_

 

_Leo blinked. Why had he done it? He had just spent the last nine years working with his dad and then building a reputation for himself this past year, why had he just risked it for a guy he barely knew and probably wasn’t ok with Leo being gay?_

 

_Leo shifted, pressing his back against the wall. “Because I wanted to, I feel like you owed me one.”_

 

_Why?”_

 

_Leo ran his hand over Mick’s black get up, watching the dark eyes follow his movement. “Because I haven’t stopped thinking about you since you lit that antique store on fire with gasoline and laughed through the flames.” Leo pressed a small kiss to Mick’s lips, afraid to push for more._

 

_There were shouts coming from the mansion, Mick turned._

 

_Leo slipped out from under him and left._

 

_After that Leo just **knew** Mick would come to him and for a while they danced around each other, going through a heist and Leo would get Mick to chase him, teasing him, always like he would offer more before he stopped and pushed Mick into the getaway car._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Len grinned as he thought about Mick storming in after a successful job, everyone else had left to celebrate and Len was taking care of storing the blueprints. He stood still as Mick pushed him against the table and kissed him hard.

 

He chuckled.

 

“What’s so funny?” Mick clattered a plate of eggs on the table.

 

Len brought his legs down. “Just reminiscing. Do you remember the first time when I asked you to call me Len?”

 

“Yeah right in between when I had you pushed against your stolen drafting table and two fingers deep in your ass. Always thought it was an odd time.”

 

Len stabbed an egg and ate it, smiling, eyes sparkling.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

> **'Cause I've been on the run so long they can't find me**

 

Later that week Mick burst through the doors of Central City First National Bank, using his gun to melt the guns from the security guards and Len shot the sprinklers so they wouldn’t detect the smoke.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, please remain calm and get on the floor!” Len strolled through the bank, relishing in the well planned chaos.

 

Mick gleefully knocked the security guards out while Len went to the tellers and demanded the safe be opened.

 

“No one be a hero! That means cell phones out where we can see them! No police and no Flash!” Not that Len wouldn’t mind some quality time with Barry, but they had been planning this hit for weeks.

 

Len waited for the cell phones to slide across the floor, Mick was already frying the cameras.

 

Len took the manager and walked him to the safe. “Mick!”

 

Mick came over and flung down two duffel bags.

 

They started loading cash in, cramming it in. They weren’t going to take all the cash, that was so Barry wouldn’t be too upset, and it gave them the opportunity to come back again.

 

Mick zipped the duffel bags closed, slung them over his shoulder, and walked towards the back door.

 

Len smirked at the manager and followed Mick, freezing the doors shut.

 

The getaway car, well van, was already running and they got the cash in, Mick sliding in beside Len.

 

Tony hit the gas and they sped away.

 

Once they were far enough away, Len fished out a stack of cash and handed it to Tony.

 

Tony was in between Len’s age and Mick’s age. Tony had thinning dark hair and a crooked nose from it being broken one too many times. But he was reliable and wouldn’t talk about a job till it was done. Len admired that.

 

“Nice driving.”

 

Len sat back and suddenly Mick pulled him in for a kiss.

 

Len’s eyes widened, but he softened under Mick’s hands, just a little.

 

Tony didn’t need to see him lose control, that wasn’t right of the leader.

 

But Mick wasn’t letting up, hands sliding along Len’s chest.

 

Len saw Tony glance at them through the rear-view mirror.

 

Len shoved Mick back, scowling. “You aren’t wearing your seat belt.”

 

Mick snorted, but buckled up.

 

They arrived at Saints and Sinners to a chorus of cheers and clapping.

 

Len rolled his eyes as Mick shouted, “Drinks are on me!”.

 

Len shook his head and sat down at the bar.

 

The night became a nice blur as Len drank and Mick made rounds between the bar, sort of making merry with the others, punching in the jukebox, and back to the bar.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

> **You waking up to remember I'm pretty  
>  And when the chemicals leave my body  
> Yeah, they're gonna find me in a hotel lobby**

 

The next morning, Len woke with a groan. He had apparently made it to a bed at least. He blinked, staring at a night stand with a placard on it. He grabbed it, he was at the Relax Inn. Len groaned at the pun.

 

His head pounded, and he really had to pee, too much to drink on an empty stomach. He heard snoring and turned as he sat up, Mick was sprawled across the bed.

 

Len made his way around the bed, heading to the dark open doorway that had to be the bathroom, barely noting the room’s color was what seemed to be a subset of vomit green.

 

After Len flushed and washed his hands in water that was somehow too cold, he looked himself over in the slightly dirty mirror. His lips were swollen from Mick kissing him and there was a hickey blooming just along his collarbone. It would be easily hidden under his clothes. His ass ached pleasantly and so did something else.

 

Len put the toilet seat down, sitting on it. He was naked, he spread his legs and there were angry red bite marks on the inside of his thighs. Len scowled. He went out to the bed and turned the light on that sat on the dusty nightstand. He pulled the pillow out from under Mick and slapped him in the face with it.

 

Mick grunted and snorted, blinking his eyes open. “Hey pretty-“

 

“ **Mick** , how many times have I told you to _not_ use your teeth?”

 

Mick’s eyes slid to Len’s thighs. “Must of gotten carried away last night.”

 

“Only a little.” Len went over to the only chair in the room, where their clothes had landed. The fabric on the chair’s seat matched the color of the room, it was hideous. A duffel bag was under the chair.

 

Len pulled out his phone, from his pants, and saw he had some messages from Lisa, a few for jobs, and one from Barry.

 

Len smiled.

 

The text read: I’m surprised. I really thought you would have taken all the money in the bank. What you left is going to pay for the new security cameras. I’d like to see you try again.

 

Len chuckled. He was about to put his phone away when he saw a message from Tony. _Have fun you fucking fag. Figured I needed extra_.

 

Extra? What? Len looked around for the other duffel bag. “Mick, where’d you put the rest of the money?”

 

Mick ran a hand over his face, swinging his feet out of bed, likely still hung over. “Should be over there.”

 

“It’s not.” There wasn’t a closet in here.

 

Len checked under the bed. Checked the dresser, nothing. “I knew it!” Len slammed the dresser drawer closed.

 

Mick flinched. “Knew what?”

 

“Tony, he took our money! I knew it was a bad idea for you to kiss me.”

 

Mick turned. “What does that have to do with-?”

 

“Do I have to spell it out for you? He took half of the cash from the bank because he-!” Len’s hands clenched.

 

Forgotten words from his father came back to him. “You’re what?! You’re a fucking fag? Not my son! I taught you better than that!”

 

Len flinched and didn’t even notice Mick had gotten up.

 

“What did he say?”

 

Len shook his head. “It’s not important, we need to get our money back.”

 

Mick pulled Len close. “He upset you, I can see it all over your face.”

 

“He called me a fag.” Len practically spat the word out.

 

“I’m going to kill him.”

 

Len patted Mick on the chest. “First things first, money.”

 

“Right.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Len showered and got dressed.

 

Mick did the same and they snagged bagels from a store down the street, while kindly threatening the barista, before heading for Tony’s apartment. Except he wasn’t there.

 

They headed to the train station.

 

Tony was along the tracks, watching for trains to hop, still in his dark clothes from yesterday. Thankfully there was no one around.

 

Len shot a warning shot from his revolver into the gravel near Tony’s feet.

 

Tony spun around, eyes wide, feet sliding. “Oh fu-! Look I-“

 

“Don’t even bother.” Len shot Tony in the leg and he cried out, falling to the gravel, clutching the wound.

 

Len stalked forward, they had twenty seconds before someone came running.

 

The police were likely to have been called by now.

 

Len took the duffel from Tony and tossed some cash on him so the police would know why Tony had died.

 

Mick went over, boot raised to stomp Tony’s head against the rails.

 

“W-wait! Why are-?”

 

“You called Len a fag. No one gets away with insulting him.”

 

Tony glared. He spat on Mick’s boot. “Disgusting, the two of you just ruining the-“

 

Mick slammed his foot down, twice.

 

“Ten seconds Mick.” They could already hear shouts and took off running.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They laid low in a different safe house, not going out in case the cops, or the Flash found them.

 

Eventually though Len got restless and started planning a new job. A small one. Well medium, they would need Lisa’s help. But no one else. No one they didn’t already know. Problems arose when you trusted people you didn’t know.

 

Len looked over the plans for the vault of a wealthy art collector.

 

As the days went by and Len talked the plan over, Mick nodded and listened. Though he mentioned at one point the whole plan was perfect, but wasn’t the collector going to be there to show off their pieces because there was some event going on?

 

Len scowled, he had forgotten all about that. Oh well, time to throw the plan out and try again.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

It had all gone so well, up to…the one snag.

 

They had dressed up to infiltrate the party, Lisa had gone off to occupy the collector’s attention, Mick slipped upstairs as a security guard and shut off the alarms around the vault. Len had been in a tux, one of the guests. He slipped in and out, effortlessly around people down the brightly lit and golden looking hallway, through the wooden door that had well-oiled hinges, and down the ramp to the vault.

 

It was colder than the rest of the house and silent.

 

Len had taken a painting down and rolled it up, about to put it away in the pack he had brought when there was a click of a gun hammer. He paused.

 

“Freeze!”

 

Len raised his hands. “That’s my line.”

 

The guard didn’t laugh, approaching from the top of the ramp, and called it in.

 

Len waited for the cops, he’d be stopped if he knocked the guard out and ran. There was only one entrance. He’d have time to mingle, but the hallway was covered by one too many people wandering around, someone would know.

 

Len didn’t say a word or grunt as the handcuffs were tightened around his wrists as he stood outside in the rain. He spotted Mick in the crowd at the foyer before he turned away.

 

~~~~

 

> **Mmm tough times they keep coming  
>  All night laughing and fucking**

 

It wasn’t long before the police car that was taking Len to the station was hit with something and came to a screeching halt in down town.

 

Everyone lurched forward, the cops hit their heads.

 

Len was glad he was buckled in or he would have smashed his face against the divider.

 

The door opened, and Lisa helped Len get out.

 

Mick had already knocked the two cops out.

 

They climbed into the car Lisa had stolen and went back to the safe house.

 

Len dropped the handcuffs on the tilting table, the thing had a chunk of one leg replaced like it had been broken off, but it wasn’t perfect and it tended to lean.

 

“Well that was a _fun_ evening.” Len rubbed at his wrists. “How’d you stop the car?”

 

“Shot their tires.” Lisa waved her gold gun.

 

Len chuckled. He plopped down in the hard, wooden chair.

 

“Since the night was a bust, I think I’m going to watch TV.” Lisa wandered into the adjoining room.

 

Mick pulled out another chair, it was just as rickety as the table, and sat down next to Len. He set a watch on the table. “Here.”

 

Len gathered the watch into his hand and looked it over. “Whose is it?”

 

“The guard who pinched you.”

 

Len smirked. “Thanks Mick.”

 

They sat there in silence for a few moments before Mick pressed a gentle kiss to Len’s cheek.

 

Len hummed and Mick put an arm around Len’s waist.

 

“You want to go to bed?”

 

“Even if the job was a bust? There’s nothing to celebrate.” Len arched an eyebrow.

 

“Don’t need to celebrate. You know not every plan goes perfectly. But I would have burned the station down if they had managed to take you in.”

 

“Are you saying you wouldn’t know what to do without me?” Len whispered.

 

Mick hummed. “Maybe.”

 

Len chuckled.

 

He moved, sliding from Mick’s grip and walked through the living room where Lisa was, heading for the bedroom. “Scram kid.”

 

“Really?” Lisa huffed as she sprawled along the beaten-up couch.

 

“Better turn it up loud then.” Mick gave a manic grin.

 

Lisa rolled her eyes and ticked the volume up at least halfway.

 

Mick shut the door to the bedroom.

 

This one didn’t have a broken window, but the insulation was awful. It was always chilly in here, except for the summer when it was boiling. Len refused to stay in the bedroom then, leaving it all for Mick.

 

Len set the watch carefully on the nightstand, they didn’t need the light, the curtains barely blocked out the street lamp outside.

 

Mick pressed against Len’s back. “Let’s get you outta this monkey suit.”

 

Len helped Mick peel the suit coat off, before turning around.

 

They kissed, and Mick worked at Len’s pants, getting them undone and down to his ankles.

 

Len could hear the TV through the wall and wanted to tell Lisa she didn’t need it _that_ loud, when Mick started popping the buttons on his dress shirt. Len shrugged it off and sat on the bed to get his shoes off. He kicked his pants off and Mick side stepped them to get closer to the bed.

 

Len tugged at Mick’s black shirt and he pulled it over his head. Len undid Mick’s pants and arched an eyebrow as Mick hadn’t worn underwear.

 

“I thought the plan would go through, figured this would be happening.”

 

Len smirked. “Smart move.” He moved back on the bed and pushed his boxers down, kicking the light cover and one slightly never-quite-clean sheet back.

 

Mick turned to the nightstand and opened it, pulling out lube and a condom.

 

Len lazily stroked himself, then opened his mouth as Mick kissed him, tongue pressing in.

 

Mick tasted like whiskey.

 

“Did you have something to drink?”

 

“Snagged a shot when everyone was confused and watching you leave.”

 

Len hummed. He cupped Mick’s jaw and kissed him again, taking his time.

 

Mick pulled back after a moment to get on the bed, open the lube, and squirt it over his fingers. Mick teased Len’s entrance with the lube before easing a finger in up to the second knuckle.

 

Len groaned, hands clenching against the sheets.

 

Mick added a second finger, then scissored them, taking his time to open Len up.

 

Len’s eyes shut and he panted. “I’m not made of glass Mick. I won’t break.”

 

Mick grunted and pulled his fingers out. “It’ll burn a little.”

 

“That’s fine, you know I like a little burn.”

 

Mick chuckled and watched Len open his eyes.

 

They kissed and then Mick pulled back to open the condom and roll it on. Mick pressed the head of his cock in.

 

Len wriggled. “Just do it already!”

 

“Impatient, even when I’m in your ass,” Mick muttered.

 

Len wrapped his legs around Mick and pulled him closer, getting him to sheath his cock.

 

They both groaned.

 

“Fuck, never get tired of this.” Mick waited a second before pulling back and slamming into Len.

 

Mick’s rhythm was hard and fast, he was impatient as well. He always got like this. Sex started out fine, he would open Len up how he wanted with kisses, and yet once inside he couldn’t wait to get Len to come.

 

Len clutched Mick’s shoulder, panting harder.

 

“God, you always feel so good. So fucking good Len.”

 

“Y-yeah, less talking, more fucking.”

 

Mick grinned and thrust in and out of Len faster, pressing him into the mattress so it squeaked.

 

They grunted and huffed, sweating.

 

Len turned away for a second, breathless.

 

Despite their age, despite what they had been through, they still had this, had each other. Len wasn’t sure if he liked how it made him feel. If this were a work of fiction Len was sure this would be the moment he would realize he loved Mick. The flash of silver on the nightstand said otherwise about this being fiction.

 

Len didn’t know how much time had passed, the light from outside didn’t move, it never did. But he could feel the urge to come coiling hot in his belly. He reached for the lube and with a little in his palm, he fisted himself and pumped. “I want you to come on me Mick.”

 

Mick’s eyes sparked. “Where?”

 

“My chest.”

 

Mick nodded and pulled out.

 

Len puffed and the lube squelched as he kept going. His breath caught after a moment and his back arched, even though he clenched around nothing. His body was empty. His come splattered across his stomach.

 

Len fought to catch his breath as Mick moved up and jerked his cock.

 

Len watched, licking his lips. He looked up at Mick through his lashes.

 

“Shit, Len. You look-God, so fucking pretty.”

 

Len smirked. “Go on Mick, give it to me.”

 

Mick moaned, loud and came all over Len’s chest.

 

Len didn’t complain when Mick collapsed onto him. Len didn’t feel like moving.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

> **You punched a hole in  
>  The wall and I framed it  
> I wish I could feel things like you**

 

New safe house, new plans.

 

Lisa was sitting in the kitchen, well leaning against the counter. “Lenny! Any time today would be nice!”

 

Len had just gotten out of the shower, still dripping wet. “Hold your horses Lisa!” He was about to wrap a towel around himself when he noticed something. “God damn it,” he hissed, glancing at his thighs. He hadn’t noticed before because his whole body ached pleasantly, but…He ground his teeth. He tied the towel around his waist and left the bathroom.

 

Mick was upstairs, sitting on the couch.

 

Len stomped up the stairs, announcing his presence to Mick. “How many times have I told you not to bite me?”

 

Mick turned the TV off.

 

“It’s a simple request, at least I assumed it was. Why do you keep forgetting this?” Len crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“It gets you going.” Mick shrugged.

 

“You make me bleed. It isn’t exactly something that works well against denim.”

 

“Then wear different pants.”

 

“No.” Len strode over to Mick, glared down at him.

 

Things hadn’t been exactly picture perfect, it was hard to find people to help them on the upcoming job for some reason.

 

Lisa was pushing Len’s buttons to get a rise out of him as well, just this side of annoying.

 

And now there was Len’s sore and slightly bleeding thighs.

 

Len’s hands clenched.

 

Mick glanced at Len’s fists, then his face. “You gonna hit me? That sounds like our old men.”

 

Len’s blood boiled, Mick was trying to start a fight. Of course they had had shitty childhoods, what better way to get Len to start swinging then to dig at an old wound?

 

“Lenny!” Lisa came up the stairs.

 

Mick half turned to her. “Get lost kid.”

 

Lisa huffed. “No way Mick.” Lisa walked into the room.

 

“I said get the fuck out!” Mick got up.

 

Lisa paused.

 

Len turned, he saw her eyes widen slightly and she turned to leave.

 

Len spun to Mick as Lisa descended the stairs. “ _No_ one talks to Lisa like that.” His head was already swirling with memories, he was sure Lisa was the same.

 

“I helped you raise her.”

 

Len shook his head. “Shut up Mick, that doesn’t give a free pass to treat her like that.”

 

“You gonna ice me then?”

 

“No.” Len punched Mick in the face.

 

Mick stumbled back and sat down hard on the couch.

 

Mick surged up and grabbed Len, tackling him to the floor.

 

Len scrambled under Mick, hands going to Mick’s face.

 

Mick grabbed Len’s wrists.

 

Len stilled, breathing fast, eyes wide, memories flooding his head.

 

Mick’s other hand was raised to hit Len.

 

Len didn’t flinch, just closed his eyes.

 

Mick moved back, grip slipping from Len.

 

All he saw was Leo when he was eighteen, out of juvie, pinned under Lewis, whose eyes were ablaze as the broken beer bottle was shoved under Leo’s chin.

 

Mick had found Lisa on the floor, bleeding and crying. Mick had thrown himself on Lewis, he couldn’t let that bastard kill Leo. Mick and Leo had taken Lisa by bus to a nurse that lived in the apartment building across the street from Mick’s place.

 

Leo and Mick didn’t leave Lisa, comforting her while the nurse helped look her over, and Mick had hated letting Lisa and Leo go after two days.

 

Mick shook his head, he couldn’t hit Len. Mick got to his feet and punched the wall on the way out, leaving a hole.

 

Len got up and went to get dressed.

 

~~~

 

> **And if we don't stay later we'll blow out**

 

The next day, after Mick had gone out and had drinks, spending the night…somewhere, he came back.

 

Len wasn’t going to ask, he knew Mick would always come back to him.

 

They discussed the new plan, it was going better than it had, Mick even knew a few guys who would be willing to help.

 

Len wondered if Mick had threatened anyone last night to join up.

 

Afterwards, Len went upstairs to the TV.

 

Mick followed.

 

Len sat on the couch, arms across the back and he glanced at the wall.

 

Mick paused as he saw where Len was gazing. Mick turned.

 

There was a bare wooden frame hung over the hole in the wall.

 

“What’s this?”

 

“A reminder. We’re not perfect Mick, far from it. But even we have our moments of turmoil.”

 

“Uh huh.” Mick walked over to Len. “Do you want me to apologize?”

 

“To Lisa.” Len glanced at the blank TV.

 

“But not you.”

 

“No. Because when I was putting that frame up, I realized something.”

 

Mick sat down next to Len. “What?”

 

“That you’re the constant in my life. Despite everything, prison, the Flash…” Len gestured at the framed hole in the wall. “We kiss and make up. We don’t have to, but we do.” “We’re partners.” Len tilted his head. “More so once we started having sex.”

 

“Yeah, well, the sex is great.”

 

Len smirked.

 

They sat there in silence for a few moments.

 

Len opened his mouth, to say what was bubbling up the back of his throat, but Mick turned the TV on.

 

Len figured he’d tell Mick soon enough.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

> **'Cause we've been on the run so long they can't find us**

 

Unfortunately, ‘soon enough’ meant after the plan had gone sideways, and even then Len didn’t say what he wanted to.

 

Being two for two on plans these past few months wasn’t looking good for Len’s rep as well.

 

Worst of all, the guys Mick had coerced into helping sold him out, left him for the police while Len and Lisa had taken the laptop and home computer belonging to the police Captain and gotten away.

 

Lisa wanted to take the stuff apart after they had set the laptop on the kitchen counter.

 

“No, we’re not doing a thing to them.”

 

“But-“

 

“I’m going to trade.”

 

“For what?”

 

“For Mick.” That was obvious, wasn’t it? Len hoisted the computer under his arm.

 

“Do you want me to go with you?” Lisa half turned as Len walked towards the door.

 

“Someone needs to hold the fort down in case-“

 

“In case they arrest you too.”

 

Len nodded and headed out to the stolen car. He put the computers in the passenger seat and drove to CCPD.

 

~~~

 

> **Now I'm gonna fuck up a hotel lobby**

 

Len parked a block away and got out, carrying the laptop with him, feeling a slight chill in the air as he walked. His parka kept him warm though.

 

He walked in the front doors of CCPD and blasted ice over the head of the secretary at the front desk before moving into the bull pen. He knew Barry would throw a fit if anyone in here got hurt; Len would try to keep the damage to a minimum.

 

There were shouts, and a dozen cops turned to Len.

 

“Would someone like to tell me where Mr. Rory is?”

 

Captain Singh came out of his office.

 

Joe West stood nearby. “Rory’s already in lockup,” West answered.

 

“Get him out.”

 

“Why should we listen to you Snart?” Singh crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“Because,” Len drawled and held up the laptop. “If you don’t want your sensitive data leaked all over the internet, then you’ll give me back my partner.”

 

Singh’s eyes widened. “How did you-?”

 

“Who do you think planned that little sting in the first place?” Len smirked as Singh tensed up.

 

“You just want to give this back, out of the goodness of your heart?”

 

Len’s eyes flicked to West.

 

“What’s the catch?”

 

“There is none. I just want Mick back is all. I have your computer as well, which I’ll hand over once I have Mick.”

 

Singh turned to West and West gave a small shrug, glancing towards the elevator, likely waiting for Barry to show up.

 

“Well? The longer this takes, the less likely I am to be so generous.”

 

“You stole-“

 

“Any day now Detective, unless you want to pay for water damage all across the station.” Len held the trigger on the gun, hearing it power up.

 

Singh cleared his throat. “Corley, Mabry, go release Mr. Rory and escort him here.”

 

A female brunette officer and a man walked off.

 

Len waited, he didn’t lower the gun, didn’t want the officers surrounding him getting ideas. Len only hoped that Mick didn’t give the two any trouble, that would only take more time, and he didn’t feel like sticking around any longer than was needed.

 

Finally, the officers came back with Mick, after what felt like an hour.

 

Len had tried to appear patient.

 

Mick was grumbling, shoving his wallet in his pants.

 

“Thank you, Captain." Len couldn't stop a grin. "If you send someone out, a black SUV is a block away on the south side of the station, unlocked. Your computer is in there. Though I’d hurry before someone takes it.”

 

Singh had Corley and Mabry run outside.

 

Singh approached Len and the other officers tensed.

 

Len handed the laptop over and holstered his cold gun. He turned to leave with Mick at his side.

 

“Are we supposed to just let you walk out of here?”

 

Len paused, West just didn’t know when to quit. No wonder Barry was such a do-gooder. “Yes, consider it a show of good will. I could have iced everyone in here, but I didn’t.” Len walked out.

 

Mick chuckled and followed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They went back to the first safe house, the one with the busted window upstairs. Best not to keep too much of a routine.

 

Two days later, after making sure there was food in the place, Len set about planning for a heist at a jewelry auction which was at the museum. Anything to keep busy and have some cash for a little while.

 

Len only needed the map from the museum website, he had been there enough when he was younger and needed a place to take Lisa on the weekends for a few hours when their dad was on a job or out drinking.

 

Getting in was the easy part, they would slip in the side entrance being used by the staff. After that, they would head to the auction at the cleared out medieval area. The far wall that faced outside was stained glass, which would be a hazard if anyone in the commotion fell through. There was only one entrance to the area so they’d have to make their escape before security managed to close them in.

 

“I don’t want to wear the monkey suit.” Mick leaned against the kitchen counter.

 

“Too bad. Besides, it’ll only be for an hour at the most.”

 

Mick glared. “Fine,” he muttered after a moment.

 

Len smirked. “You’ll look good.”

 

“This better get me laid.” Mick shook his head and went back to cooking dinner.

 

Len chuckled.

 

~~~

 

> **These tough times they keep coming  
>  Last night I might have messed it up again**

 

The auction was a week later.

 

Len and Mick parked their stolen car in the back parking lot half an hour early from when the auction started. The staff was there, walking around to the side entrance, wearing black.

 

Len and Mick slipped in, falling in with a few guys before pushing them into the coat closet once inside and taking their ID tags.

 

Len and Mick headed to the medieval section.

 

Len walked the perimeter, eyes ever present on the clear boxes. Once he made a sweep, he joined Mick in the hallway, where they stood by the doors, watching people start to come in from down the hall.

 

Then at six thirty sharp, the auction began. Someone’s watch beeped at the time.

 

Len caught Mick’s gaze and nodded. They’d wait for at least one item to be sold, that way the cases would be open. Len listened to the opening remarks and the stiff clapping.

 

The auctioneer was quite good, rattling off the prices in a voice that could match Barry for speed. Then as soon as the voice rang out with a “Sold!” Len and Mick turned into the room, shooting off their guns that they had tucked inside their baggy suit coats.

 

“Everyone remain calm!” People screamed anyway, no one ever listened, though Len shouted it anyway.

 

Mick shoved the guy out of the way at the boxes and started smashing. Mick pocketed the jewelry and Len counted the seconds in his head, they needed a good full minute to make it outside at least.

 

But then there were shouts from the security guards at the end of the hall and Len turned to see them pull guns.

 

A shot went past Len’s head and he scowled. He aimed at the floor and they slipped, sliding towards the doors.

 

One of their guns went off and the bullet got Len in the shoulder. Len lowered his gun to grab the bleeding wound.

 

He ducked into the room, kicked the doors shut, and locked them to keep the guards out. “Mick, lights!

 

Mick ran over and shut the lights off.

 

“Alright, everyone if you would be silent, please.” Len gasped through the pain. “Take out your phones and throw them on the ground. Just cooperate, it’ll be easier if you do.”

 

That way no one could call for help and if anyone tried anything Len would see it. The phones clattered to the floor and Len grimaced as he turned to watch and then pressed his back against the door.

 

They had no way out now. There was no way they were going through the windows. The doors thumped as the guards tried to break them down. Their walkie talkies crackled.

 

After a few moments of this and Len thought he was getting a headache, the guards walked off.

 

Len sighed. “Mick!”

 

Mick walked over.

 

“New plan.”

 

Mick nodded.

 

Len wondered if they could use the pedestal that the auctioneer was using to keep the money on to smash the windows and break the glass around the frames so they wouldn’t get cut. But then the there was a sound and Barry came to a sliding halt, through the door.

 

Barry held his hands out, to stop himself. He turned to Len and Mick.

 

“Flash!” Mick charged his gun up.

 

“Wait a second Mick.” Len let go of his wound to grab Mick’s elbow.

 

Mick turned to him. “Let’s see what Scarlet wants.”

 

“I came to rescue everyone here.”

 

“Of course you did. But that’s our cue to leave.” Len nodded and Mick grabbed the pedestal for one of the broken boxes and hurled it through the window.

 

Everyone screamed and Mick tossed the other pedestals too. Mick ran through the glass pieces and jumped outside.

 

“Don’t follow us.” Len grunted as he followed, lifted the cold gun, and sealed the hole with ice.

 

Len followed Mick around back to their car.

 

As they passed the dumpsters someone yelled, “Hands up!”

 

Len sighed. This was turning out to not be his night. He turned and saw a security guard walk towards them, gun drawn.

 

His shoes clicked through puddles. He had come from the side entrance.

 

Len bit back the pain as he leveled the cold gun and shot at the pavement.

 

The guard slid and landed on his back.

 

Mick and Len were about to get in the car when Barry zipped up to the guard.

 

“I said don’t follow us.”

 

“I’m not. You really didn’t go anywhere.”

 

“So you’re here to take us in, is that it?” Len swiveled the cold gun, biting back how it made his shoulder explode in pain.

 

“You’re hurt.” Barry took a step forward.

 

“It’s fine, just a flesh wound.”

 

“You still have the jewelry; can you give it back?”

 

“No.”

 

“Some of them? The money will fix the windows.”

 

“We stole it fair and square.” Len just wanted this one thing to go right.

 

Suddenly a shot rang out.

 

Mick grunted. He aimed his gun at the security guard who was now on his feet.

 

“Wait!” Barry put himself in between Mick and the guard.

 

“Mick, let’s go.” Len leaned against the car door, winded, he was still bleeding.

 

Mick got in and so did Len.

 

The guard moved to get in their way and Mick hit the gas pedal, to run him over.

 

Barry pulled the guard out of the way.

 

Mick peeled out of the parking lot and drove off.

 

~~~

 

Once at the safe house, Len stripped the suit coat off with a hiss, putting the cold gun on the table. He pulled at the chain for the overhead light. It glowed weakly.

 

“I’ll get the booze.” Mick went to open the fridge.

 

“What about you? You were hit too."

 

“You first.”

 

Len sighed and sat down, sinking into the cushions of the chair. He undid his ruined dress shirt and tossed it on the floor. The bullet was lodged in his shoulder.

 

Mick wet a dish cloth and cleaned the blood, before handing an open beer to Len, along with some generic pain medication.

 

Len swallowed the medication, took a few drinks and soon felt a little light headed. He nodded.

 

Mick got tweezers from the coffee table in the next room that he used on his gun and splashed the beer over them.

 

Len gripped the table and groaned as the tweezers pressed into the wound. Len’s grip turned white as the tweezers sank deeper and then opened.

 

Mick grabbed the bullet on the second try and yanked it out.

 

Len tossed his head back, swallowing the scream of pain and reached a shaking hand for the beer, taking another drink.

 

“Let’s see where they got you Mick,” Len panted and got up.

 

Mick undid his pants and pushed them down. He was bleeding a lot, he had been hit in the hip.

 

Len shook his head. “It’s too deep.”

 

Mick bandaged up Len’s wound while he grimaced before he pulled out his phone.

 

Len texted Barry, the world spinning and quickly fading. _Cone ger Mick_. He passed out.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Len awoke to beeps and he groaned as the world came back to him. His eyes fluttered open and he sat up.

 

Bleach swirled into his senses. Len frowned.

 

He tossed the blanket on the hospital bed back and winced as his shoulder twinged. He was wearing the hospital gown, but he could see the bandage peeking out on his shoulder. There was no way he was staying here; sweet morphine be damned. He had to find Mick.

 

Len pulled the tape off the IV and flinched as he eased it out.

 

The machines started frantically wailing.

 

Len scowled, he wouldn’t make it out, but he’d try. His bare feet touched the floor and almost slid out from under him as the medication fought against his limbs. He grabbed at the edge of the bed then he felt hands grab under his arms.

 

Len stood on his feet and sighed. “Tha-“ He turned and saw it was Barry, not a nurse or doctor.

 

Len pulled himself away from Barry’s grip. “What are you doing here?”

 

“You texted me to get Mick. Cisco called Lisa to find out where the safe house was.”

 

“And you took us both to the hospital?”

 

Barry nodded. “I wasn’t going to leave you there alone. I figured if anything, the hospital would give you some decent stitches.”

 

Len’s hand hovered near the bandage. He hummed. “Well, I’m leaving. Where’s Mick?”

 

“I think he just left surgery, the bullet went through him.”

 

Len sighed.

 

“You should probably get back in bed.”

 

Len did so, even if he told himself it was to get the machines to stop beeping and not to make Barry happy. “Are we going to be arrested?”

 

“I don’t know, I’ll have to talk to-“ Barry was pushed aside as a few nurses came in to get the IV back into Len.

 

Once the nurses were gone, Barry stood there awkwardly.

 

“Anything else Scarlet?”

 

“Um, I was thinking, I’ll tell someone to let Mick see you when he can?”

 

Len smiled. “Thank you.”

 

Barry nodded and left.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Leaving wasn’t easy though, of course, why would it be?

 

Barry came back the next morning, at least it was morning, that’s what the nurse said.

 

They had attempted to make it look like night by turning the lights off and closing the door.

 

Barry was heading into work. “I talked to Captain Singh, to see if he could let you and Mick go, but he said he already did when you took his computer.” Barry shifted his footing. “You took his computer?”

 

“Just a few days ago.”

 

“That would explain why he wouldn’t let you off the hook again.”

 

Len sighed. It was a silver lining at least that he and Mick wouldn’t be locked up right away.

 

“He did say that if you and Mick did physical therapy then he might look the other way.”

 

“It’s cushier than being in prison, doesn’t mean Mick and I aren’t serving time.”

 

Barry bit back a laugh, his cheeks were straining. “So you’ll do it?”

 

Len nodded after a moment.

 

Barry smiled and sped off.

 

Len shook his head. He wondered how much convincing Barry did to get the Captain to even entertain the idea of letting Captain Cold and Heatwave off again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Len spent the next two months in physical therapy. He spent an hour each day working his shoulder with rotating exercises, stretches, etc.

 

Len counted each day, just like he would if he had been in prison. At least there was no judge, booking, or change to orange here.

 

He was sure a few of the nurses gave him nasty looks though. He didn’t say a word to discourage or confirm whatever it was they were thinking. He just needed to get this over with and find Mick.

 

He knew Mick had physical therapy was well, but they never saw each other, they were in two separate areas of the hospital.

 

Len didn’t dare ask the nurses to convey messages, it wasn’t worth it.

 

Each day the pain diminished, and by the end he knew he would have no trouble throwing the cold gun around.

 

The final day, Len took the opportunity to ask his nurse about Mick. “A Mr. Rory, do you know his room?”

 

The African American nurse flipped through the paperwork and shook his head. “He was discharged two weeks ago.”

 

Len ground his teeth, but nodded. He would go find Mick on his own then, always had before.

 

~~~

 

Len took the bus, no need to cause suspicion in case the cops were still looking for him, and made it to the safe house.

 

Mick was in the next room when Len walked in and heard his gun powering up.

 

“It’s me.”

 

Mick grunted and the gun was set down.

 

Len plopped down in the chair at the table. He noticed the beer and any blood had been taken care of. There was a hint of lemon in the air.

 

Mick had cleaned.

 

“How did you manage to get out two weeks before I did?”

 

Mick came into the kitchen. “I heal faster, fatter tissue, something like that.”

 

Len hummed.

 

There was silence for a few moments.

 

“Mick, there’s something I need to tell you.”

 

“What?” Mick leaned against the counter. After being surrounded by people in clothes, it was almost startling to see Mick so freely naked.

 

“I’m…sorry.”

 

“For what?”

 

Len arched an eyebrow, silently saying ‘isn’t it obvious?’ “For the heist. I made a rookie mistake with those guards.”

 

Mick shrugged. He looked ready to say something when Len interrupted him.

 

“It shouldn’t have happened, and we got shot because of it. I fucked it up.” Len stared at the floor.

 

Mick came over.

 

Len glanced up at him.

 

“You don’t get to blame yourself for this.”

 

“I can do what I want.” Len’s eyes narrowed. “It was my plan, my screw up.”

 

“See, that’s where you’re wrong.” Mick opened the fridge and started pulling stuff out.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Didn’t you wonder what happened with the jewelry?”

 

So much had happened Len had barely gotten a chance to think about it. “Let me guess, Barry took them off you.”

 

“Yeah, at the hospital. He was lucky though. The bullet tore through my pocket, almost lost a piece in the parking lot.”

 

Len sighed.

 

Mick set about making a toasted turkey sandwich for Len. “If this is your way of taking the blame for me, you don’t have to do that.”

 

“We were both to blame.”

 

Mick set the sandwich down after a moment.

 

Len ate and Mick wandered into the next room.

 

~~~~

 

The next day, Len came in from having slept on the couch and started the coffee, he hadn’t wanted to crawl into bed with Mick when he knew Mick was still hurting.

 

Mick had limped a little out of the kitchen yesterday.

 

Len sulked as Mick made breakfast.

 

Mick glanced at him. “Don’t tell me you’re going to be like this all day, or that you’re still blaming yourself for me getting hurt.”

 

Len sighed. “Mick…”

 

Mick turned to Len. “Because if you are, I’m going to have to do something about it.”

 

Len’s eyes flashed. “Like what? Are you going to hit me?” Now it was Len’s turn to start a fight. And if he knew Mick like he did, fists would start flying soon.

 

Mick turned the stove off and faced Len, backing him against the fridge when he took a step forward. He grabbed Len and kissed him hard. “For being the boss, sometimes you can be real dumb.”

 

Len scowled after his surprise died away.

 

Mick dug in his pocket and pulled out a bracelet set with diamonds and sapphires. “I managed to stash this in a drawer before the Flash showed up. I know it looks kinda girly, but-“

 

Len took the bracelet and looked it over. “I love you.”

 

“What?”

 

Len’s heart pounded, he hadn’t meant to say that. Well he had, but not at this moment. “You heard me.” Len clipped the bracelet on.

 

Mick slid his hand over Len’s jaw.

 

Len glanced at him, eyes full of worry and unease.

 

The only time Mick saw Len like that was when Lisa was hurt. Though Mick got a strange sensation in the back of his mind that he had seen Len with the same almost watery wide-eyed look, on a spaceship and Len was in cuffs.

 

Mick shook his head, clearing the image away. He kissed Len, pulling him closer, slotting a thigh in between Len’s legs.

 

Len gasped and clutched at Mick.

 

“Looks like I finally won that dance.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Len didn’t want to talk when he was afraid he’d let something else slip.

 

“The one you started all those years ago, trying to get me to chase you before we fucked, you always were messing with me.”

 

“How do you figure you won?” Len glanced into Mick’s dark eyes.

 

“You said you love me, sounds like a forfeit to me.” Mick crowded against Len, leaning to bite at his ear.

 

Len’s breath shuddered and his eyes closed. His one constant, the one thing he kept coming back with and he had no matter what, it was always Mick. His own voice sounded in his head. “I was always, _always_ , coming back for you!” Len groaned and he rocked his hips against Mick. He had a strange feeling, that this phantom him punched Mick out, leaving the cold gun with him, before-before-

 

Mick grabbed Len’s ass.

 

“I’ll always have you Mick.”

 

“Yeah you will.” Mick kissed Len again, Len slid his hands up Mick’s back.

 

“What about breakfast?”

 

“It can wait.” Mick pulled at Len’s pants, the ones he had slept in.

 

Len got them down and off his hips. “Let’s move this to the couch, my back will thank us if we do.”

 

Mick nodded. He took hold of Len’s thighs.

 

“Mick, what are you doing?”

 

Mick grunted and picked Len up, walking to the other room and depositing Len on the sagging couch.

 

Len frowned. “I could walk, I’m not the one with a still healing hip.”

 

“I’ll be fine, I’ll take something later if it bothers me.”

 

“Fine.” Len worked his sweater up and off his body.

 

“Keep the bracelet on.”

 

“You’re going to have to get up and get lube.” Len wriggled, not sure if he wanted Mick to go upstairs.

 

“Be patient.” Mick left Len to go upstairs before Len could voice any protests. He came back, condom in his other hand.

 

Len spread his legs for Mick. “I love you,” Len whispered.

 

Mick hummed. “I don’t think I’ll get tired of you saying that.” He went to squirt lube on his fingers when Len sat up and stopped him.

 

“Let me.” He took the lube. “Can’t make you do all the work.”

 

Mick chuckled.

 

Len brought his legs up, reaching to tease his entrance with the lube and his fingertips.

 

Mick watched, eyes focused on Len’s hand.

 

Len pressed a knuckle in on the second try, the bracelet flopping to press against his inner thigh. “Been a while since I’ve done this.”

 

After a moment, Len pressed his finger in deeper. It was easier to add a second finger and he groaned.

 

Mick stroked his hands up and down Len’s thighs, then moved his head to Len’s right thigh.

 

“I swear if you-“

 

“I’m not going to bite you.”

 

“I don’t believe you.”

 

Mick pressed a kiss to Len’s thigh, then moved and took the head of Len’s cock into his mouth.

 

Len gasped. He scissored his fingers, brushing his knuckles along Mick’s jaw as Mick teased him.

 

Mick chuckled and eased back, licking all over the slit of Len’s cock.

 

Len groaned and he bucked his hips, pushing his fingers deeper. “Alright, fine, I believe you.”

 

Mick grabbed the lube and the condom.

 

Len stopped him again. “Wait. Do you think we could forgo-? Unless of course there was something that night you didn’t come back?”

 

“What night?”

 

“The one when we argued.”

 

“We argue a lot.”

 

“The one when you punched the wall.” Len sighed, he knew Mick had a good memory.

 

“Oh. No, there wasn’t anything going on. I just crashed on Susan’s couch.”

 

Len hummed and kissed Mick, taking the condom from him and tossing it aside. “Then let’s try this.” Len took a few moments to make sure he was open though, before sliding his fingers out and nodding at Mick.

 

Mick coated his cock in lube, pulling Len’s hips up so he could slide in.

 

Len groaned and clutched at Mick’s shoulders, getting lube on Mick’s back.

 

Mick wriggled and sheathed himself in Len.

 

"How’s the hip?” Len tried not to moan around his words.

 

Mick grunted. “I said I’d take something if-“

 

Len smirked and pulled Mick down for a kiss. “Fuck me Mick.”

 

“Stop distracting me then.” Mick pulled back to roll his hips, thrusting in and out of Len slowly, before deepening the thrusts.

 

Len groaned.

 

The couch squeaked and squealed, but Len panted and watched Mick, watched the sweat roll down his neck. “That’s it, just like that…” Len muttered, reaching to cup Mick’s jaw.

 

“Comfortable?” Mick asked after a moment.

 

“No.” Len tried to wiggle back so his neck wasn’t pressing backwards at an odd angle. It didn’t work so well. “Mick, let go for a second.”

 

Mick moved back.

 

Len sat up, pulling off of Mick’s cock. “I can ride you, less stress on your hip.”

 

“Quit it with that, I already said I’ll do something about it if it bothers me." Mick moved, leaning back as Len settled in his lap.

 

Len guided Mick’s cock back in and sighed.

 

Mick groaned, hands going to Len’s hips.

 

Len rolled his hips, rocking against Mick’s cock, making Mick moan. Len smiled and leaned to kiss him, fucking himself how he wanted-hard and fast.

 

Len got lost in the thrusts, focused on watching Mick’s face and the feeling of Mick’s thick cock inside him.

 

Len wasn’t aware he was talking, till Mick said something.

 

“God, you’re gonna make me come…Len…”

 

Len shut his mouth. What had he been saying? “What-?”

 

“You were saying how good I felt, how you liked the hotness. You said you wanted to feel me shoot inside you, make you hot on the inside. _Christ_. And just over and over how much you loved me.”

 

Len felt his body flush hot. He hadn’t meant to say any of that. He must have tensed up because Mick grunted.

 

“Relax. I’m not gonna tell anyone.”

 

Len’s cock spit out some pre-come as Mick moved against his prostate.

 

“Come on Lenny, don’t want Lisa to walk in on this, do you?”

 

Len blinked. “What? Lisa-?”

 

“She’s coming over, been keeping me company while you were still in the hospital. Have you told her you’re out?”

 

No. Len had gone straight here. He frowned at Mick’s grin.

 

Len moved, panting.

 

“Bounce on me Len, come _on_.”

 

Len did so, groaning and closed his eyes, head leaning back a little. He gasped as Mick’s slightly slick hands reached to play with his nipples. Len bit his lip and then opened his eyes, staring at Mick as he grabbed his cock and pumped.

 

Len panted harshly and came with a growled out “Fuck” and a slight arch of his back. Len’s come splattered onto Mick’s chest.

 

“God damn…” Mick snarled and bucked a few times, listening to Len’s oversensitive mewls before coming.

 

They panted and Len sighed, wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, smacking himself with the bracelet. “We should get cleaned up before Lisa shows up.”

 

Mick hummed, eyelids drooping.

 

Len rolled his eyes and got up, biting his lip as Mick slid out of him and the warm come started to ooze out as well.

 

Len reached to press his fingers against his hole, to keep the come in so he didn’t track it everywhere. He walked upstairs to shower.

 

~~~~

 

When Len came back downstairs in boxers Mick was asleep on the couch, snoring softly.

 

Len turned, Lisa was in the kitchen.

 

She arched an eyebrow. “I hope the sex was good, it reeks in here,” she whispered.

 

“What do you want?” Len whispered right back, even though Mick was a heavy sleeper.

 

“Just checking on Mick.” Lisa crossed her arms over her chest. “He was hard to handle without you.”

 

Len smirked. He was sure Mick had to have burned something down during the two weeks alone.

 

Lisa’s eyes narrowed but she didn’t ask what was so amusing. “So, the hospital told me you were discharged when I went earlier. Why didn’t you call?”

 

“I had my hands full.” Len’s smirk grew bigger.

 

Lisa shook her head.

 

Len went over to the fridge, starving.

 

Lisa moved out of his way. “What’s with the bling?”

 

Len shut the door, a small cartoon of milk in his hand, for the coffee he was going to make. He glanced at his wrist, where the bracelet hung. He had put it back on after getting out of the shower. He turned to Lisa. “What do you think?” He pulled the coffee machine forward.

 

“So who said it first? You or Mick?”

 

Len’s brows furrowed. “Said what?”

 

Lisa sighed dramatically. “Which one of you caved and said I love you first? I’ve got a bet running with Cisco.” Lisa pointed at the bracelet. “That means Mick said it.” She frowned. “I was sure he-“

 

Len smirked. “Actually, Mick didn’t say anything. He gave me the bracelet and I told him-“

 

Lisa’s eyes widened. “Great, now I owe Cisco twenty bucks!”

 

Len chuckled.

 

“I thought you had a harder set of nerves Lenny.” Lisa smiled, teasing as she hooked a finger around the bracelet.

 

“I had been meaning to tell him for some time now.” Len stared at the brewing coffee, he didn’t want Lisa to say anything as he let out his emotions.

 

“But then you got hurt.” Lisa was back to whispering.

 

Len nodded.

 

“Has he said it back?”

 

Len shook his head, feeling like he was younger and Mick’s mom was scolding him and Mick for failing to tell her about how they forgot to eat that day.

 

“You have to get him to say it back! I’ll get him to-!”

 

Len blinked as Lisa moved to go into the other room and he reached out to stop her. “I’ll wake him and get him to clean up.”

 

Lisa frowned. “Gross.”

 

Len smirked and walked in to shake Mick awake.

 

Len didn’t need Mick to say he loved him, his actions spoke louder than words after all. And that was fine with Len.

 

Mick blinked his eyes open and Len was already planning a new job, maybe they’d let Barry find them, as a thank you to the Scarlet speedster for keeping them out of jail.

 

Mick stretched.

 

“You should put pants on, I doubt Lisa wants to see your dick.”

 

Mick chuckled. He got up.

 

“And you can start breakfast when you’re done, I’m starving.”

 

Mick walked upstairs, saying nothing about the orders.

 

Len went to sit with Lisa at the table, pulling the tablet across it and opening a spreadsheet to start his next plan.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr, shipperfiendobssesser, come talk to me (I don't know how to link)  
> tell me if I may have missed a tag.


End file.
